


14 litros de Frank

by PumpkinBird



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Rape, Sexual Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se bebió su vida en botellas de alcohol que probablemente lo dejarían ciego, se bebió su maldita existencia y su maldito dolor, y se inyecto gramos de olvido y aspiró toneladas de odio a sí mismo, pero nunca dejó de amar a Gerard.</p><p>Y quizá esa fue la peor parte."</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 litros de Frank

**14 litros de Frank.**

No voy a mentir diciendo que solo hubo días malos, que las nubes siempre estuvieron varadas sobre el Puerto de Saint Judes. No puedo decir que siempre llovió o granizó sobre la arena, porque en realidad, el clima nunca fue malo. O tuvo por qué serlo.

Como muchas cosas que le gustaran a Frank, el helado de vainilla siempre lo ponía de buenas. El azúcar helado contrarrestando el calor infernal de la media temporada de otoño, era un gran privilegio por tan solo medio dólar. Desde Enero a Febrero ahorraba todo lo que pudiera conseguir para, llegando el calor insoportable, pudiera gastar las pocas monedas que le quitaba a su padre para comprar helado. Pero justo aquel día, Frank tuvo que conformarse con ver a una de esas pequeñas acompañadas con su madre tomando y lamiendo el cono dorado.

Por más que no quiso, su lengua se movió dentro de su boca como queriendo saborear la frialdad del sabor, como si sus dientes con tan solo chuparlos pudieran convertirse en azúcar o al menos, como si eso pudiera quitarle el antojo.

Pero fuera de eso, Frank estaba realmente feliz. Era 14, y tenía poco menos de una hora para encontrarse con Gerard.

Gerard era muy diferente al helado de vainilla de tantas maneras… más bien, él era como el helado de limón: Amargo y a veces ácido, helado y duro y a pesar de todo azucarado.

Gerard, con el cabello negro revuelto y seco gracias a la sal de mar, era el humano más hermoso que Frank hubiera visto, y era su novio, desde hace

-14 meses. –Sonrío para sí mismo a través del espejo, ese pequeño y grasiento espejo que le devolvía la misma inocente mirada de un chico de 15 años y su primer amor.

Quizá Frank Iero era ese tipo de helado que venden por medio dólar más, que lleva dos bolas de diferentes sabores. Quizá podría poner al limón y a la vainilla junta, y sabrían bien.

Aquel día 14 de otoño compró un pequeño carrusel hecho a base de conchas de mar y pegamento, tan sencillo y frágil que con solo dejarlo caer sería suficiente para quebrarlo por completo. Le tomó y guardo entre sus manos hasta llegar a casa, esa descuidada cabaña donde había pasado las peores tormentas de su vida,  y también las mejores mañanas.

Ni siquiera yo podría negar que Frank Iero siempre había tenido una parte suya rota, ni siquiera yo podría decir que todo en él estaba bien. Porque no era así. A pesar de que después de las tormentas salga de nuevo el sol, hay cosas que ni la luz ni el calor pueden arreglar. Frank Iero estaba un poco roto después de cada vez que su padre le había golpeado, estaba quebrado de alguna bisagra ahí donde alguna vez dolió la muerte de su madre, estaba oxidado después de tantas noches llorando, estaba tan solo un poco descompuesto de tanto dolor.

Pero Frank seguía funcionando, con una enorme y bonita sonrisa en sus labios, seguía funcionando porque ahí estaba Gerard para él. Y porque le amaba. Gerard le amaba.

Puso la cajita al centro de la mesilla y la observó por eternos minutos, minutos que terminaron cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Sonoros golpes contra la madera retumbaron en la pequeña casita, haciéndole temblar.

-¿Gerard? –Llamó desde dentro, nervioso.

-Frank, Frankie… ábreme pequeño Frankie. –Gerard sonaba feliz, demasiado. Y Frank conocía eso.

Cerró los ojos con cuidado, tratando de no estropearse a sí mismo.

Las lágrimas acunándose en sus lagrimales, esperando el momento en que se descuidase para escurrir y hacerle saber que le estaba doliendo.

_No llores, porfavor, no llores._

Abrió la puerta tan solo porque era Gerad, y porque era su aniversario.

Jamás, de haberlo sabido, abría girado el picaporte.

Todo pasó muy rápido, lo fue tanto que no tuvo tiempo ni de tomar aire cuando después del segundo golpe, Gerard lo estaba besando. Con furia y desesperación, como si el helado de vainilla, dulce y suave que era Frank se estuviera derritiendo. Como si pronto no fuera a quedar _nada_.

De un segundo a otro habían pasado del recibidor a la sala, los labios y dientes de su amante desgarrando la fina piel de sus delicados labios. Mordiendo con fuerza, haciéndole sangrar.

-Gee, porfavor… Gee…

Y hubo un momento… tan solo un momento, en el que se pudieron escuchar con tanta claridad dos cracks: Uno, el sonido del pequeño y frágil carrusel al ser pisoteado, y dos: el corazón de Frank al ser quebrado.

Yo no podría detallar con palabras lo que pasó después con ese lujo de detalles que el morbo y la curiosidad exigen y veneran. No sería correcto, ni yo me siento capaz de hacerlo.

Solo diré que, después de reventarle los labios a mordiscos y besos, Gerard fue sacado a rastras de la habitación más fría y triste de esa casa, arrastrado y empujado a golpes fuera de ese pasillo y ese recibidor, fuera de esa puerta y fuera del alcance de Frankie. Fuera de su vista, fuera de sus posibilidades de defenderlo aún después de haberlo magullado de tal forma.

Porque papá resultaba ser aquel ser tan machista lleno de furia, que siempre había sentido cierto placer y cierta lujuria por los golpes, por el dolor, por las lágrimas.

Frank Iero quedo inconsciente esa noche, después de que su padre sacara a golpes a Gerard Way y luego terminara por patear a Frank hasta verlo cubierto en más sangre.

Aún más sangre.

¿Cuánto es el límite que una persona es capaz de sangrar?

…

Después de aquella noche pasaron 31 días, más dos meses y 5 semanas más.

Y Frank Iero se vistió de negro por segunda vez en sus 15 años de vida, y volvió a estar presente mientras enterraban el cuerpo de su padre bajo toneladas de tierra y recuerdos amargos, bajo miradas tristes que solo estaban tristes porque así debían de estar, y lágrimas falsas que se confundían con las lluvias de la temporada.

Y después de tanto tiempo, volvió a ver a Gerard.

-Frankie… -Las lluvias podrían empapar los ojos y las mejillas de Gerard, pero aquel rojo dentro de sus ojos no podría ser mentira ¿Qué otra cosa sino son las lágrimas podrían teñirle de tan sádico color algo tan puro y hermoso como lo eran sus ojos?

Frank sangraba por dentro cada vez que Gerard le miraba, sangraba tanto y tan fuera que su corazón dolía y saltaba como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento dejara de latir, como si esos ojos tuvieran el poder de lastimarlo aún más.

Gerard tan solo extendió los brazos y Frank se arrojó dentro de ellos, dejando que el mayor lo cubriera con su cuerpo y le besara los cabellos con nostalgia, con dolor.

Un dolor tan ajeno que terminaron por compartirlo los dos.

Las temporadas que vinieron no fueron nada fáciles. La casa se quedó sola y poco después fue embargada, las lluvias empeoraron hasta convertirse en tormentas, pero Frank estaba bien siempre y cuando pudiera dormir abrazado a Gerard.

La casa que compartían la compartían con otros dos huéspedes más, ambos amigos de Gerard tan idénticos a él que Frank tenía miedo de apagar las luces, pues si era capaz de dormir junto a un monstruo, no era capaz de hacerlo con dos más.

Cada noche que Gerard y el alcohol así lo querían, las patas de madera y la cabecera de metal rechinaban golpeando el suelo o la pared, chirriando con fuerza mientras los truenos y las grandes gotas de lluvia callaban y encerraban dentro de esa pequeña casa, que el huracán no había podido derrumbar, el sonido del llanto y los vicios condensados en algo que hacía mucho había dejado de ser hacer el amor.

Pero cada mañana Gerard se encargaba de hacerle saber a Frank cuanto le amaba, pero nunca le amo lo suficiente como para dejar de meterse cocaína y heroína hasta perderse, para luego encontrarse entre la sangre y el calor de Frank.

Andy y Pete siempre miraban atentos, como dos carroñeros esperando a que resbale un trozo de carne echada a perder. Así estaba Frank, poco a poco pudriéndose un poco más. Poco a poco dejándose vencer por el amor y la locura, encerrado entre las drogas y Gerard gritando que lo ama mientras le parte en dos.

Así era amar a Gerard, como un juego peligroso de ruleta rusa, como beber en el mar de noche mientras las olas crecen amenazando con matarte, así de estúpido como creer que no hay límite para sangrar, que no importa cuán roto y magullado estés, nunca terminaras por ceder.

Pero Frank había olvidado que la vida que le había tocado vivir era más como un viejo carrusel, dando vueltas y vueltas sin parar a pesar del desgaste en los engranajes y las bisagras, que sube y baja y donde la música sigue sonando a pesar de que es vieja y que la madera está marchita y el fierro podrido.

Y la vida no tardó en recordárselo.

Fue un día 14 de algún mes de otoño cuando entrada la noche y los vientos golpeando con furia a la puerta, Frank fue tomado presa de su debilidad y sus temores, entre las garras de sus captores tan monstruosos y sádicos como siempre había sabido que eran: Y fue tomado, desgarrado y quebrado ahí, frente a Gerard, mientras entre gemidos sabor ginebra y ron, Pete y Andy le rompían cada pieza, cada engranaje que luchaba por seguir funcionando.

-¡GERARD!

Los gritos sumergidos en esa casa tan vieja y gastada tan putrefacta y olvidada y que a pesar de todo seguía en pie, y que ni siquiera esos gritos desgarrantes lograrían tirar.

-¡GERARD!

Jamás había probado las caricias de las llamas consumiendo su carne; jamás Gerard le había desgarrado de la forma en la que esos dos hombres lo hacían, jamás le habían lastimado a tal punto de rogar por la muerte, de implorar por la muerte, de sentir la necesidad de matarse a sí mismo, porque el dolor era insoportable.

Y mientras Gerard se reía sosteniendo una botella de alcohol y una bolsa de cocaína, con esa risa de felicidad que Frank tan bien conocía y tanto temía, todo en él terminó por romperse.

No voy a mentir diciendo que después de eso solo hubo días malos. Porque no los hubo, porque no tuvieron el tiempo de existir. Porque Frank Iero ya estaba lo suficientemente roto como para seguirse rompiendo, porque ya no cabía la posibilidad de convertir los monótonos días de dolor en días de agonía. Porque ahora todo se limitaba a 3 gramos de crack y 1 de cocaína, con coñac y si bien le iba un poco de vino que Pete robaría.

Se bebió su vida en botellas de alcohol que probablemente lo dejarían ciego, se bebió su maldita existencia y su maldito dolor, y se inyecto gramos de olvido y aspiró toneladas de odio a sí mismo, pero nunca dejó de amar a Gerard.

Y quizá esa fue la peor parte.

Y se dio cuenta de que él jamás sería como el helado de vainilla, que él solo era y sería Frank Iero y que la vida en el puerto de Saint Judes nunca sería vida. Y el descubriría que el máximo que un ser humano puede sangrar es hasta donde pueda aguantar el dolor.

¿Cuánto más tardaría en desangrarse? 


End file.
